Kahoko's Life Is Like Cinderella's, Just Twisted
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: Magic came upon a girl. She went to a ball. The clock striked midnight. She left. After that, the Ice Prince searched for her and then they lived happily ever after. But the prince thought she was Sizuka! What'll she do to win the prince's heart again?
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

A/N: To think I was supposed to update Let's Do Something To Get Out Of Boredom, I made this story… Blame my head. And I can't update soon for LDSTGOB because of Author's Block…

Best in ½ view! Try it! If you don't then don't read this! Because it'll be useless if you don't read it in ½ view!

Cinderella

Once upon an ancient time, there was a young lovely girl who felt so lonely and so unhappy… Of course, who wouldn't? Being born with no friends at all and… and serving your own family… It was a beautiful sunset and the birds were happily chirping. She stood in front of a well in the forest because she was ordered to fetch some water by her stepmother. The well was… extraordinary. There was a lion's head with flowing water running down its mouth to the well. She placed the bucket that she was carrying to the sides of the well. She looked down to her feet. If you just looked closely enough you would've saw a tear sliding pass her cheek down to the ground…

-Next Page-

A/N: Only a very tiny short prologue! Please leave reviews. Constructive criticisms are also welcomed…


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

A/N: As I've said before view it in ½ view! And I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner than expected!

Cinderella

Being an orphan was hard. When you thought that they were your real parents, they'll tell you that they're not your parents. That's the hardest thing one would face. You'll begin asking yourself who was your parents, why your parents didn't want you and so on. That was what Hino Kahoko is facing right now.

She discovered it when her 'parents' were talking when they thought she was already sleeping.

_Flashback_

"_When are we going to tell her?" The question was spoken by her supposed mother, Minako Hino. "I don't know." The three words were spoken by the highest king, Ryuusuken Hino. 'What do they mean by that? Who is her?' The redhead thought to herself, oblivious that she was the one they were talking about. "Kahoko doesn't know that we're not her real parents. Maybe we should tell her that we just found her in a wheat field." Minako stated. Tears came to Kaho's eyes as she decided to reveal herself. "Both of you aren't my real parents?" Kaho said teary-eyed. Shock overcame their confusion when they heard it. Guilt can be seen through their eyes. "Who are my real parents?"_

"_Look, honey, we can explain-"_

"_Explain, what? That both of you lied to me all along?" Kahoko knew she was getting harsh. The queen began crying. "Oh, sweetie, we didn't mean to. Please forgive us. Don't hate us please?" Then she had a sudden pain on her chest. She hold on it like it was her dear life. Then she fell on the ground, screaming. Until, everything became quiet. She was dead. "MINAKO!" The king screamed in pain. "I'm sorry, mom." Kahoko said, crying. The king pointed at her. "YOU! You're the one who did this! It's because of you! Get out of this castle, immediately. GET OUT!" The king shouted, practically dragging her out of the king's room. "Guards, kick her out!" The guards saluted the king. "Yes, sire." They said as they practically dragged Kahoko away from the castle._

_End of Flashback_

That's why she was here right now. On the cold, hard and dirty ground with a soiled royal dress on and her hair is disheveled. But then, there was a woman with two girls around her age. "Look, mom. We need not to go to the bulletin to post up a wanted maid. She would be perfect as a maid." A curly, long, strawberry-blonde haired girl said, pointing at Kaho. "Yes, mom. Florina is right." A brunette haired girl agreed. "Sure, my lovely girls." A woman in a messy bun said. Then she pointed at Kaho. "You, there! Come here! You'll be perfect as a maid." Kaho's eyes widened. _A_ _Maid? Surely, she wouldn't be…_


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

A/N: As I've said before view it in ½ view! And the maids here wear the same maid costume of Misaki from Maid Sama! I do not own it!

Cinderella

Kahoko sat at the normally-dusty-but-already-cleaned fireplace. Since her 'so-called family' doesn't know her name, they named her Sinako. Because the sisters normally speaks in English and Kahoko was always at the fireplace. But then Kahoko looks like cinders so they called her Cinare but that name was too fancy for her so the twins changed her name and became Sinako.

~ Evening ~

The chandelier hanging at the living room was shining brightly. The floors were really shiny you could see your reflection. There was a table at the center. Laying there at the left side was a glass dolphin that looks like when touched can be broken in pieces. On the center there were 7 gems in different colors. Red and Blue were the ones in the center as the others formed a circle around them. It reminds her of waltz. On the right side there was a horse made out of wood. It was so shiny like the floor. But due to her clumsiness, she dropped the horse. It made a loud sound then she heard a shrill voice shouting "Stupid Sinako! Can't you do a thing properly?" I felt very ashamed as I bowed low. "I'm really sorry, Madame Kurisuteru (Kristel). It won't happen again."

"It must be, idiot!"

And with that Kurisuteru turned away and then did what she was doing. Eating. _That one big fat plump! Always, saying to do things like that!_ Must be the thought of others but Kahoko's was different. _I deserve it._ She always thought when she gets scolded. She carefully picked the horse and put it back to where it was.

~ The Next Day ~

The doorbell rang and you can hear a clear voice saying "Mail for Madame Kurisuteru!" I called her. She was so excited about the mail. She grabbed the mail from the mailman hurriedly and grabbed her reading glasses.

After reading the mail, she called on her two darling daughters, Florina and Sizuka. "Dear, look! The queen, Hamai Misa, invites all the single maidens in this town to have a grand ball tomorrow evening! For the Ice Prince to all in love with someone! I can't waste this opportunity to get richer! Oh, I'll shower you both in jewelries and finest gowns!" Florina squealed as loud as she can and said "Surely, the prince will fall in love with me! Me and not anyone else!" Of course, Sizuka has to disagree with this point. "No, dear sister. It can also be others like me and those other maidens in town." Sizuka was not kind and is always selfish but she can't be unkind to her sister or else her reputation to her mother will be soiled, ruined. Because her mother thought she was an angel, a kind one. But she was not.

A/N: Very super duper short, I know. And to give you a hint:

'Every little thing makes a big difference!'

Analyze the story and the quote then you'll now… See ya!


End file.
